usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Super Mario Bros. U Plus Sonic
=Mega Super Mario Bros. U= ---- Mega Super Mario Bros. U is the continuation of the New Super Mario Bros. U 2. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Super_Mario_Bros._U# show Story Mario, Luigi, and Peach were strolling in the forest when Kamek kidnapped Peach and takes away ,Mario and Luigi race to catch-there but Kamek uses his magic to bring Goomboss to disrupt Mario. Playable Characters #Mario #Luigi #Sonic #Shrekio #Marissa #Charlie The Yoshi Kid #MaoMao The Neko Koopa Unlockable Characters #Toad(unlocks passing the level 5) #Wario(unlocks up paying 50 coins) #Waluigi(unlocks up paying 50 coins) #Donkey Kong(unlocks fighting him) #Koopa Troopa(unlocks from a secret level) #Peach(unlocks zeroing the game) #Bowser(unlocks saving it up late in the game) #Mc Boo(unlocks up winning all the ghosts mansions) Rank 1: The Amazing Singer (1 Green Amazee Dayzee) Rank 2: Chomp Chomp (2 Chain Chomps, 1 Red Chomp Pack) Rank 3: Hamma Spamma (3 Hammer Bros, 1 Sledge Bro) Rank 4: Ruff n’ Tuff (1 Dark Puff, 1 Ruff Puff, 1 Ice Puff, 1 Poison Puff) Rank 5: Creatures of Night (2 Eeries, 1 Lantern Ghost, 1 Lakiboo) Rank 6: Gambling Goons (1 Gambling Guy, 1 Slot, 1 Card Guy, 1 Dice Guy, 1 Roulette) Rank 7: Temple Guardians (2 Bristles 1 Dark Bristle) Rank 8: The Blood Suckers (1 Swooper, 1 Swoopula, 1 Swampire) Rank 9: Web Weirdos (3 Piders, 1 Arantula) These guys will be waiting for you. These next fighters are the ones who you’ll be fighting: Rank 10: Knightinator (1 Dark Koopatrol) Rank 11: Ghastly Ghouls (1 Boo, 1 Dark Boo, 1 Atomic Boo) Rank 12: Sky Squad (2 Lakitus, 1 Lakibot) Rank 13: Forest Protectors (1 Crazee Dayzee, 1 Treevil, 1 Petal Guy, 1 Leaf Guy) Rank 14: Bone Busters (2 Dull Bones, 1 Boney Beetle) Rank 15: Prickly Pokers (4 Pokeys, 1 Poison Pokey) Rank 16: Beetle Mania (2 Buzzy Beetles, 1 Parabeetle) Rank 17: Spike Squad (2 Spiky Goombas, 2 Spinies) Rank 18: Troopas of Trouble (3 Koopas, 1 Paratroopa) Rank 19: The Underlings (2 Goombas, 1 Paragoomba, 1 Spiky Goomba) Enemies #Goomba #Paragoomba #Cat Gloomba #Pirate Bro. #Swabby Goomba #Alien Goomba #Goombone #Cat Goomba #Galoomba #Pumpkin Head Goomba #Scoomba #Frog Scoomba #Koopa Troopa #Koopa Paratroopa #Mask Koopa #Cat Koopa #Jackal Chuck #Super Koopa #Cerdipuag #Space Troopa #Hornwing #Koopatrol #Dark Koopa #Gargantua Koopa #Gargantua Paratroopa #Piranha Plant #Venus Fire Trap #Venus Ice Trap #Wild Ptooie Piranha #Para-Piranha #Wheelie Launcher #Whirlwind Koopa #Motobug #Bone Piranha Plant #Hammer Bro. #Boomerang Bro. #Sumo Firin #Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. #Pokey #Fire Snake #Angry Sun #Missile Motobug #Yo-Yo Guy #Shy Guy (blue) #Buzzy Beetle #Spike Top #Wheelie #Mega Shy Guy (blue) #Spiny #Lakitu #Mud Lakitu #Jurassic Spiny #Cheep-Cheep #Deep-Cheep #Blooper #Squishy #Buzzbomber #Mega Shy Guy (white) #Cheep-Chomp #Shy Guy (yellow) #Porcu-Puffer #Dohawk #Wiggler #Flutter #Parabones #Broom Hatter #Jurassic Shroob #Dry Bones #Big Broom Hatter #GuSquishy #Thwomp #Spiny Thwomp #Sheevrawl #Podoboo #Mini Bowsers #Bowser Statue #Fishbone #Dry Crog #Archer Beo #Dicemond #Chain Chomp #Boo #Jurassic Kritter #Broozer #Shy Guy (white) #Mega Shy Guy (green) #Eerie #Neko Blade Knight #Raygun Bro (updated version of Laser Bro) #Shy Guy (green) #Fishin' Boo #Bob-omb #Para-bomb #Mecha-Koopa #Amp #Stelinto #Cool Rex #Bullet Bill #Cat Bullet Bill #Banzai Bill #Cat Banzai Bill #Shy Guy (pink) #Torpedo Ted #Jurassic Klump #Cat Torpedo Ted #Shy Guy #Chaos Blade Knight #Dry Froggog #Burrobot #Snifit #Super Frosty Koopa #Forest Guy #Fly Guy #Kong Spike #Boom Guy #Bandit #Crog #Sailor Guy #Boo Guy #Octoss #Package Bro Junior #Rex #Chargin' Chucks #Volcano Lotus #Ukiki #Ukikong #Klump #Fuzzy #O' Dile #Red Sir Kibble #Froggog #Spike #Woodlewing #Fire Spike #Ice Spike #Oil Spike #ChuChu #Clubba #Frosty Koopa #Monty Mole #Goat Gorilla Joe #Kritter #Klaptrap #Flurry #Mini-Hissies #Bumpty #Mega Shy Guy (yellow) #Cooligan #Krusha #'Albino Dino' #Giant ChuChu #Jurassic Krusha #Waddlewing #Shroob #Raygun Shroob #Sharkoomba #Barbecue Guy #Venus Goop Trap #Mandibait #Sir Kibble #Merguy #Sarasa Plant #Shrooba Diver #Sand Sharkoomba #Trident Joe #Buzzap #Kittkit #Dulucy #Mega Shy Guy (pink) #Jumpbone Shroob #Jungle Vine Shroob #Monkey Shroob #Rock Bro. #Bio Spark #Boulder Bro. #Pirate Shroob #Dry Shroob #Jurassic Kuribow #Darbasaurus #Knight Shroob #Shroid Mini Bosses #Goomboss(in world 1) #Goombatrol(in world 2) #Reznor(in world 3) #Gooper Blooper(in world 4) #King K. Rool(in world 5) #King Bob-omb(in world 6) #Santa Claus Robot(in world 7) #Blargg(in world 8) #False Bowser(in world 9) #Dark Mario(in world 10) #Tabuu(in world 11) By LocationEdit Mushroom Grassland *Goomba *Paragoomba *Cat Gloomba *Hornette *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Cheep-Cheep *Crazy Razy *Hammer Bros *Buzzy Beetle The Mountains Of Emerald Hill ZoneEdit *Goomba *Paragoomba *Pink Koopa Troopa *Piranha Plant *Shy Guy (blue) *Red Koopa Troopa Merry WoodlandsEdit *Broom Hatter *Green Koopa Troopa *Green Paratroopa *Wheelie *Super Koopa *Flutter *Buzzy Beetle *Venus Fire Trap *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Crystal CavernEdit *Sheevrawl *Spike Top *Hobogrublin *Cheep-Cheep *Blurp Quaking Quarry Edit *Rock Bro. *Purple Chewy *Piranha Grizzo *QuarryMini *Boxin Coral Reef CoveEdit *Goomba *Paragoomba *'Goby' *Blooper *Green Koopa Troopa *Green Paratroopa *Pink Koopa Troopa *Pink Paratroopa *Scoomba *Octo-Shock *Coral Piranha KooptropolisEdit *Goomba *Green Koopa Paratroopa *Green Koopa Troopa *Yellow Magikoopa *Mandriller *Hammer Bro. Sweet-Sour Skies Edit *Hyper Goomba *Lakitu *Waddlewing *Red Koopa Troopa *Red Paratroopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Blue Paratroopa *Gusty *Buzzbomber *Dohawk *Mega Shy Guy (green) *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Shy Guy (green) *Parabeetle *Heavy Parabeetle *Shell Bro. Sky Land TempleEdit *Lakitu *Ninji *Spiny *Spiny Shelled Paratroopa *Amazing Flyin' Fire Bro. *Spiny Shelled Koopa *Pukka Plant *Bullet Phanto *Red Chippy *Lollipop Bro. *Hammer Bro. *Crazy Razy Freeze-Breeze FieldsEdit *Pengoon *Goomba *Shell Bro. *Gulpit *Cool Rapto *Frosty Gunnerpus *Cyan Shy Guy *Chippy *Cooligan *Ice Piranha Plant *Bullet Phanto *Green Koopa Paratroopa *Green Koopa Troopa Frosty LakeEdit *Frost Joe TRL *Ice Spiny *Blizzard Lakitu *Cheep-Cheep *Chilly-Cheep *Frost Bro *Scoomba *Sir Chilly Ice CaveEdit *Frost Joe TRL *Snow Spike *Sir Chilly *Hockey Chuck *Mammumbo *Ice Bro. *Ice Piranha Plant Rusty Canyon Edit *Rock Bro. *Kritta *Boulder Bro. Rusty Mountain Edit *Monty Mole *Boomerang Bros Volca Flare JungleEdit *Luigi's Beetley *Kritter *Luigi's Kritter *Koopa Foofa *Chippy *Putrid Piranha *Krusha *Luigi's Krusha *O'Dile *Grinder Kong Volca Volcano ExteriorEdit *Fiery Undersentries *Mario-Masked Rex *Thwomp *Yoshi Troopa *Bullet Phanto *Swinging Mettaur2 Volca Volcano InteriorEdit *Igneous Chuck *Fiery Chippy *Buccanero *Burn Freezie Hand *Flaming Piranha Fish *Thwomp *Thwimp *Fiery Buccanero = =Electrode Valley= *Dualinquent Warrior *Red Tigeria *Ironmite Warrior *Mishypdra Warrior *Pamaine Marksman *Cybriff Joe *Stoneon Dueler *Dark Hammer Fro *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Baby Blooper *Silver Petit Hydra *Cyber Joe GTR *Dark Cheepiranha Bowser BadlandsEdit *ROB Defender *ROB Marksman *Kamikaze ROB *ROB Dueler *Silver Bill *Silver Blaster *Dark Dark Phanto Planet Of The ShroobsEdit *Luigi's Goomba *Luigi's Paragoomba *Luigi's Spiked Goomba *Luigi's Spinia *Luigi's Koopa Troopa *Luigi's Paratroopa *Luigi's Spiny *Luigi's Buzzy *Luigi's Lakitu *Luigi's Boo *Luigi's Ninji *Luigi's Duplighost *Luigi's Freezie *Luigi's Bob-omb *Dark Dark Phanto Bosses #Koopalings(in world 1) #Spiny Koopa(in world 2) #Giant Reznor(in world 3) #Sea Serpent(in world 4) #Donkey Kong(in world 5) #Bowser Jr.(in world 6) #Snow Monster(in world 7) #Kamek(in world 8) #Bowser(in world 9) #Dry Bowser(in world 10) #Dark Bowser(in world 11) Worlds #World 1-Mushroom Grassland #World 2-The Mountains Of Emerald Hill Zone #World 3-Beryl Beach #World 4-Crystal Cavern #World 5-Coral Reef Cove #World 6-Rainforest Resort #World 7-Kooptropolis #World 8-Freeze-Breeze Fields #World 9-Awazing Dry Dry Desert #World 10-Bowser Badlands #World 11-Planet Of The Shroobs Power Ups #Super Mushroom #Fire Flower #Starman #Super Leaf #Frog Suit #Boo Mushroom #Boomerang Flower #Gold Flower #Banana Flower #Mega Mushroom #Mini Mushroom #Bee Mushroom #Penguin Suit #Super Bell #Bowser Mushroom